


"sorceress." "bard."

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Antagonistic Banter, Co-Parenting, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Established Geraskier. Post S1. Geralt, Jaskier, and Yennefer are all co-parents.Jaskier and Yennefer get over themselves and become friends. Well, as close to friends as they can get.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	"sorceress." "bard."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't think I've ever cranked out fics like this before in my life. Let's hope I can keep it up.

Jaskier’s bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling away with a quill, trying to figure out the details of a new song, when someone familiar sits down across the table. He looks up, meets violet eyes, and flinches horridly, a great big black mark of ink ruining his hard work.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he says quietly, with feeling. “What the fuck are you doing here, sorceress?”

“Bard,” Yennefer says with a nod. “I assume Geralt is around here somewhere.”

Jaskier stares at her, an ugly thing rearing its head somewhere inside of him. “Yeah. Why?”

Yennefer smiles like she’s endlessly amused by Jaskier’s discomfort, but then she turns and beckons for someone behind her. The tight coils of Jaskier’s stomach unwind in an instant when he recognizes the long blonde hair.

“Ci--Fiona!” he cries, standing up and holding his arms open. Ciri barrels into him for a hug, wrapping her arms tight around him.

“Jaskier,” she breathes. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, princess,” Jaskier says quietly in her ear before pulling back and ruffling her hair. “Geralt’s out in the stables with Roach.”

“Okay!” Ciri says brightly and skips out of the tavern. Jaskier watches her go fondly until he remembers Yennefer still sitting at his table and his ruined sheet music. Scowling, he sits back down and frowns at the parchment to discern whether or not it can be saved. After a moment, he looks back up at Yennefer with a raised eyebrow.

“Is there something else?”

“You two are serious, aren’t you?” she says without missing a beat. Jaskier blinks at her.

“Uh. Y--yeah? Why?”

“I’m just trying to figure it out,” she says with a shrug.

Jaskier huffs. “What, why he sees anything in me?”

Yennefer shakes her head. “No, just… Outside of musical talent--”   


He perks up. “You think I have talent?”

“--you’re fairly useless.”

“Oh,” he says with renewed irritation. “Why. Thank you for--for that. Sorceress.”

Yennefer doesn’t seem phased. Instead, she stares at him a while longer. Jaskier squirms under her gaze, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment. Before things between himself and Geralt developed, and Geralt had been sleeping with Yennefer, she and Jaskier had had a slightly antagonistic banter that Jaskier was perfectly comfortable with.

Now, though, while things were still antagonistic she didn’t seem to want to make fun of him. Luckily, every interaction up til now Geralt had been around for, his presence enough to diffuse any unpleasantness. The fact Yennefer was talking to him about all this… Jaskier doesn’t know how to react, and he really wishes Geralt would return.

“He’s in love with you, isn’t he?” Yennefer asks suddenly. And, okay, that was not what Jaskier was expecting  _ at all _ . He struggles to find the right way to respond to that (it was complicated, all right?), but she continues before he gets the chance.

“He hasn’t said it yet, but he is,” she says, and there’s no longer a question in there. “And you know.”

Jaskier frowns at her, trying to read the always impossible to read look on her face. “Are...are you jealous?”

“Of the concept?” Yennefer shrugs. “Maybe. Of you and Geralt specifically?” She smiles like it’s an amusing thought. “No. The bond he and I share is something else entirely. It was sexual at one point, yes. But never romantic.”

Jaskier squirms again. “Is that something you even want?” That is not a question he ever thought he’d ask a fucking sorceress, but well. Here he is.

“Someone to love? I’m not sure if I’m capable of it.” And she smiles, but it’s almost sad this time. Jaskier frowns.

“Of course you are. You love Ciri, don’t you?”

Yennefer’s smile grows. “I suppose that’s true,” she says. She looks at him again, up and down. “You know, bard. You’re not that bad after all.”

A bark of shocked laughter bursts out of Jaskier, but Yennefer doesn’t look like she’s joking. He sobers up quickly and gives her an awkward smile. “Neither are you, sorceress.”

They look at each other for a moment before Jaskier finally can’t stand it and looks down at the parchment in front of him. Really, the blot of ink isn’t that bad. He’ll be able to work around it pretty easily.

“Well,” Yennefer says, standing up. “Give Geralt my regards.”

Jaskier looks up quickly. “Wait, you’re not gonna stay and say hi?”

She smiles tightly. “I have… other obligations.”

Jaskier raises an eyebrow. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Until next time,” she says, nodding at him. “Jaskier.”

“Yennefer.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was for me to not have Jaskier say "Is it our weekend already?"
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ loralielo


End file.
